Opposites Attrack
by Princess Athena of Egypt
Summary: Water. Fire. Earth. Air. Four elments. One world. Ever heard of the saying, "Opposites Attrack?" Yami Mutou, a boy from the fire region, and Tea Gardner, a girl from the water region, are about to find out what it really means.
1. Prolouge

This is a story based on a dream I had. Come to think of it, every fic of mine is based on a dream I've had. It's kind of like Avatar but also a little different. Well, I hope that you all like it.

Prolouge

Water. Fire. Earth. Air. These four elements have been around us for centuries. The people of the world have evolved and adapted to these elements over the course of time. The world is split up into four regions. One region is Eden, the Earth region. Another is Avalon, the Air region. Then, there's Atlantis, the Water region. And finally, Athens, the Fire region. In this world, everyone had a dominant element which they can master and harness. Each region is isolated from one another. The people inside each region try hard to master their element, awaiting the day when the prophecy would come true and all four regions can live together in harmony. Anyone who disobeys and brakes the rules would be banished from their region. Each region has a royal clan or family which acts as their rulers.

Eden = the Taylors

Avalon = the Wheelers

Atlantis = the Gardners

Athens = the Mutous

Once a year, each one of the royal families gather in one of the regions to discuss any problems or important matters. This year though, something went wrong. Something horribly wrong. Banished men brutally attacked and tried to murder the royal family of Athens. Only three of the four children are known to have survived. What they don't know is that the fourth Mutou did survive and he is still living among them.


	2. What Really Happened

**NOTE (PLEASE READ THIS FIRST SO YOU WOULD NOT BE CONFUSED):**If you know who Cleo and Athena are, good for you. If you don't know I have other stories about them. You can go to my profile and check them out. They are my OC s. Athena is Yami's younger sis and Cleo is Yugi's younger sis. In this fanfic though, I'm making Athena older than Yugi so don't be confused.

* * *

Chapter 1

What Really Happened

"Mom! Dad! No!" a boy of about 8 yelled in the middle of the night. His parents were lying on the floor of their bedroom. Not moving. Not breathing. Not anything. They were dead and he knew it. Their motionless bodies lay on the bloody floor where their child could properly stare at them in utter horror.

"Yami? What's going on? I heard noises and we're scared," the boy heard his sister say. An 8 year-old girl appeared through the doorway, followed by two 4 year-olds. All of them were rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Athena, you have to get out of here. All of you!" Yami yelled. He didn't want his little siblings seeing the horrific sight on the floor.

"Yami, what do you me-" Athena stopped talking and stared in utter silence. Her eyes finally focused and saw the frightening incident that happened to her parents. "M-Mom? D-Dad?" she managed to say.

"Athena, all of you have to get-" Yami started but was cut off by the twins.

They had both started crying while saying things like, "Mom… Dad… Hot… Fire…"

The older twins were confused. What had they meant by those last two words? Their question was soon answered when they looked down the hallway and saw that flames were dancing their way towards them.

It wouldn't have been a big problem since people with the fire element are immune to fire, but in this case, Yugi's, Cleo's, and Athena's powers still haven't awakened yet. Yami was the only one who was immune to the fire and he had to get his siblings out of here. He grabbed Athena and carried her on his back while he carried Yugi and Cleo in his arms. He let the power of the Phoenix take over his body. He spread his wings, which were a deep red, crimson, and flew out the window. He put his brother and sisters down on the ground and hugged each one of them. He turned to Athena and said, "I want you to be strong. I'm going back in there to get something and I want all of you stay here." He took out a bird shaped necklace out of his pocket. It was a phoenix. He took it and put it around Athena's neck while saying, "Be strong, Ana." He kissed her forehead, then flew back inside the house.

"Big Brother!" Athena yelled.

Yami maneuvered himself through the hallway. He burst into his room and opened up his closet. Almost everything had burned away. He dug through the black ashes that were once his clothes and found a metallic safe. "At least it hasn't melted," he sighed in relief. He opened up the safe and inside was a golden upside down pyramid shaped pendant on a silver chain. "The Millennium Puzzle," he whispered to himself. Suddenly, a part of the ceiling fell, snapping him out of his thoughts. He spread his wings wide once more, then flew out of the room. He had to find the nearest exit. The window in his bedroom was blocked and so was every other exit he managed to reach. There was only one other room where he hasn't been through yet and that was the guest room. He was almost through the hall when a piece of the roof fell on him and he hit the hot floor. He tried getting the piece off but it was too heavy. His little body can never push it off.

"Help! Help!" he yelled though he knew that no one would come. "So this is it?" he whispered to himself. "I'm going to die at 8?" He finally gave up and relaxed. "At least my Athena, Yugi, and Cleo are safe. And at least I'll be with Mom and Dad," he said to himself with a small smile.

His eyelids felt heavy and he felt his consciousness slipping. He held the Millennium Puzzle tightly and just relaxed. His eyes finally closed and accepted his death.

The last thing he heard was someone unfamiliar shouting his name the suddenly, the heavy piece of the roof on his chest became light.


	3. 8 Years Later

Thanx to fantasia-49 for leaving reviews.

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! You guys should know that._

Chapter 2

8 Years Later

Sixteen-year-old Athena Mutou sauntered through the Central Building of Athens. Each region had a central building where the head family takes care of all the "government" issues. After the horrible incident that had happened 8 years ago, Athena, as the next Mutou in line, took the role as the head of the head family.

The room she walked into was filled with the hustling and bustling of workers. The noise died down to no more than a whisper. Everyone in the room stood up and bowed respectfully to the head of the Mutou family. Athena nodded once to acknowledge them. In less than a second, the room was once again filled with voices.

"Ms. Mutou, there is an important letter for you on your desk from Atlantis," said a man as Athena made her way to her office.

"I will promptly look into it," she replied.

"Ms. Mutou, we need more soldiers at our north borderline. I need your permission to send any back up," said a woman.

"Permission granted."

"Ms. Mutou, your siblings are waiting for you in your office. They had just come in a few minutes before you arrived," said a woman who handed her some of the daily paperwork.

Athena smiled at her then took the several folders of paperwork out of her hands. She stopped in front of two heavy oak doors and sighed before two men pushed it open for her.

Once she entered, the double doors were gently shut. Athena walked over to her desk and put the stack of paperwork down. She went through them briefly. Skimming through papers and signing where it was necessary.

She was halfway through boring paperwork when she was greeted by two energetic twelve-year-olds.

"Hi Ana!" they both greeted their older sister in unison.

"Good afternoon to both of you, too. So how was your training?" Athena asked, smiling at her siblings. The twin's eyes lit up. It was weird to call them twins when Cleo Mutou looked a lot like Athena and Yugi Mutou looked a lot like… Yami. Yami and Athena are also twins. When the fire region had been informed that the head family had two sets of twins, they had thought that they were lucky.

"You should've seen us, Ana! Yugi and I flew through every course perfectly!"

"Yeah! Everyone was so amazed," Yugi gushed. "I think Cleo and I are getting better at controlling our element." In the Fire Region, the people's power comes in the form of a phoenix. Once they were old enough, they would "earn their wings." Literally. Their wings come in different colors. And they are not ordinary wings. Sure it has feathers, but how many birds have you seen with feathers that were on fire? Again, the wings come in different colors.

When Athena had earned her wings, which was a month after the horrible accident, they were a fiery blue color. Then, after 4 years, Yugi and Cleo both earned their wings. Yugi's wings were an orangey-red color while Cleo's wings were a bluish-purple.

"That's good. Maybe one day, you can even out fly me," Athena said, smiling. Yugi and Cleo noticed that the smile was half-hearted and that her tone sounded tired and exasperated.

"Athena, why do you pretend like you're not tired? You work day and night. And when you're not working, you take care of us," Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Cleo agreed. "You hide it so well that sometimes, we don't even notice. We're really worried about you."

Athena smiled her half-hearted smile. It was the smile Yugi and Cleo had come to know. They had never seen their older sister full of happiness ever since what had happened 8 years ago.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you two. It's just that… when you're running a whole Region, you should always stay on task. You can never show anyone that you're tired or weak. You have to show them that you are strong. That will prevent a lot of things. Especially war with banished men." It sounded like she spat the last sentence out, but Yugi and Cleo couldn't tell. They decided that they wouldn't further the subject.

"So… I saw the letter that Mr. Gardner sent you. I think it has something to do with what you discussed during the Annual Meeting," Yugi said hurriedly.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot," Athena said as she dug through the pile of paperwork, looking for the letter. After a moment, she said, "Ah, here it is."

She pulled out a blue envelope. It was addressed to her, obviously, and stamped with the royal seal of Atlantis. As soon as she opened it, she read it aloud for Yugi and Cleo to hear.

"To Ms. Athena Mutou:

I, Hiro Gardner, am willing to make the deal we have made come true. Although, there are some conflicts we are facing here in Atlantis. During the Annual Meeting, all four regions had discussed about the prophecy. We have also made a truce with each other and agreed to help the other if needed. Since your region is the closest to Atlantis, I am asking for your help. Banished men have been raiding some of our towns. I am only asking two things of you.

One: I am asking that you send a backup soldiers to Atlantis.

Second: I would like you to keep my only daughter, Tea Gardner, safe, in case something goes wrong.

She is traveling towards Athens as we speak. I would like it if you await her arrival at your south borderline. I hope you would agree to my terms. We would be in your greatest debt. Thank you.

Hiro Gardner"

Once Athena finished, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. She waited three rings until someone picked up.

"Yes… yes… I would like it if you send backup soldiers to Atlantis… yes… yes… thank you."

"Wow. I can't believe a water element is coming here. I wonder what she'd be like?" Yugi said.

"I bet she's pretty. They did say that the only daughter of Mr. Gardner was beautiful," Cleo said. "By the way, why are you agreeing to this so quickly?" she asked Athena.

"Because it will strengthen our alliance with Atlantis and I want to know what the water elements are like," Athena replied.

"You mean, you've never seen what they're like?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I've seen them in person and they're really kind, yes. But I've never seen them in action though," Athena replied. "Tea is really pretty and nice, too. I met her during the Annual Meeting. I'm pretty sure you'd like her, too."

Then she thought, "I'm pretty sure Yami would've liked her, too."

* * *

How'd you like it? Please leave a review.

* * *


	4. Remembering The Truth

Chapter 3

Remembering The Truth

"Dad? Where are you?" a sixteen-year-old boy called from the front door.

A man's head popped out of the kitchen door while replying, "I'm here, Yami!"

The boy entered the kitchen and greeted his father. Well, the man wasn't really his father. Yami was adopted by him when he was only eight. The odd part is that Yami can't remember anything about his real family. The farthest he can go in his memory is 8 years ago. He couldn't remember anything further. He had tried, but it only resulted into headaches.

"What have you been doing?" the man asked.

"I've been flying the courses," Yami replied.

"You're really getting good. I bet you can out fly the Great Ren," he said. Ren Cairo is a professional flying instructor and Yami's foster dad.

"C'mon Dad. You know that I can't out fly you." A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Yami got up from his seat and walked towards the front door. They weren't expecting a visitor or visitors, and no one lived in their vicinity. Heck, there wasn't any civilization for miles around. Well, about 50 miles exactly. The point is, they lived at a small dojo in the fields of Athens and rarely get surprised visits.

Once Yami opened the door, his eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. There, standing before him, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had chocolate brown hair that came down to her shoulders, and beautiful cerulean hues that suited her perfectly.

"Um…" she said, "Would you mind helping me? I'm a little lost." It took Yami a whole minute to register what she had said. He shook his head to clear his mind, then involuntary took a step to his right to let the beautiful girl in.

"Who's at the door, Yami?" asked Ren as he stepped into the room. "Oh. Who's this?"

"Hello. My name is Tea Gardner from Atlantis," she said while bowing in respect.

"The only daughter of the royal family of Atlantis?" he said, eyes widening. "Make yourself at home! If there's anything we can do for you, just ask. By the way, my name is Ren Cairo and this is my son, Yami. Well, he's my adopted son, but he's almost like a real son to me," said Ren.

"It's very nice to meet the both of you and actually, there is something you can do for me. You see, the banished men have formed alliances within themselves and have begun attacking Atlantis," Tea explained. "My father sent me to Athens for my own safety. I believe Ms. Athena Mutou agreed to let me stay here awhile, but as I was making my way here, I got a little lost. Luckily, I stumbled upon your dojo. So I was wondering if either of you would like to escort me to the Central Building of Athens?"

"Oh of course we will, but I have classes to teach later this afternoon," Ren replied.

"I can escort her, Dad," Yami said quickly.

"Alright. I'll pack both of you some supplies for your journey," Ren said as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Um… Yami?" Tea said. Yami turned to look at her.

"Did anyone tell you that you look a lot like Yugi Mutou?" she asked.

Something flashed in Yami's mind as he heard the name. The same thing had happened when he heard Athena's name.

"Um… not really. Then again, I don't see that many people. I live 50 miles away from any civilization and the fastest way to get to Athens from here is to fly," Yami said.

"So you've never seen the royal family of Athens, then?" Yami shook his head.

"How about your real family? Do you know anything about them?" Tea asked. Again, another shake of the head.

"What if… well, I think it's a little impossible, but what if… you're… the fourth Mutou," Tea said almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Don't you know the story? 8 years ago, the Mutou family suffered from a terrible incident," Tea started, "Banished men brutally killed the current head of the family and his wife. Then, they burned down the house, thinking that all four of the children were still in there. They also thought that their powers haven't awakened yet so they wouldn't be immune to fire, but they were wrong. One of the children, the eldest son, already had his powers awakened. Athena said that he had saved her's and her sibling's lives, but returned to get something of value. He was never seen after that."

As Yami listened to the story, he had something flashed across his mind, which gave him a headache. They were flashes of faces. All of them had amethyst or crimson eyes and the same tri-colored hair. Red, black, and gold. All 5 of them had these same characteristics. Two of them were a little older, maybe in their late 20's or early 30's. Two other girls looked remotely close to being twins, had not one being older and taller. He presumed that they were about 3 to 4 years apart. Then, a boy's face flashed across his mind. He almost looked exactly like Yami except Yami had crimson eyes and the boy had amethyst. All of these flashes were giving him a migraine now. He groaned slightly and cradled his head in his hands.

"Yami, are you alright?" Tea asked softly as she put his hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

"I… ugh…" he groaned. The headache was throbbing now. As more flashes, or memories, he decided, came, the more his headache worsened.

_Flashback_

"_Yami, Athena, take a look at the new members of our family," said a man. Two four-year-olds made their way to a hospital bed where their mother sat. The man, presumably their father, lifted up the girl first, then the boy, up on the bed beside their mother. In their mother's arms were two babies. _

"_Say hello to your new baby brother and sister," their mother cooed. "This handsome guy's name is Yugi and this beautiful girl's name is Cleo." Both babies cooed at their new names, indicating that they liked it. _

"What was that?" Yami thought, but he didn't have enough time to think about that because another memory surged in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Yami! Your powers have awakened!" eight-year-old Athena exclaimed while running to her older brother. They were at the park for a small family picnic. Yami hadn't felt so good, so he sneezed and crimson, red, fiery wings sprouted from his back. _

_He all of a sudden felt strong and couldn't contain the outburst any longer. He shot up from the ground excitedly and did a somersault in the air. He did triple loops while flying and circled the perimeter of the park with such breathtaking speed._

_His family just laughed and smiled, happy that Yami's powers have awakened._

"Yami? Are you all right? Please, talk to me," Tea pleaded. The boy looked like he was in so much pain and Tea couldn't do anything to help, or… could she?

Tea looked around for water. Some form of H2O. Finally, she saw it. It was a vase with flowers in it, but at least it had water and it will do for now.

Tea sprawled Yami out on the couch, making him comfortable. She made sure that his head was propped up by a pillow, then concentrated on the vase. She closed her eyes and brought up her right hand. Suddenly, the water smoothly came out of the vase and surrounded her right hand. Then, she brought her right hand down onto Yami's forehead. The water instantly surrounded his forehead and in an instant, his expression went from pained to relaxed.

"At least he won't be in pain," Tea thought as another memory came to Yami.

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Dad! No!" eight-year-old Yami yelled. He saw his parents lying in a pool of blood. It wasn't a sight an eight-year-old should see. _

_Suddenly, Athena, Yugi, and Cleo entered the room. All of them sleepy and tired. _

"_Athena, you have to get out of here! All of you!" Yami warned them. _

"_Yami, what do you me-" This was what Yami was afraid of. Athena had just seen the horrible sight. Suddenly, both Cleo and Yugi started crying. They were saying something about a fire._

_He finally noticed what they were talking about. A big, raging fire was heading its way toward them. He knew that he was immune to fire but his siblings weren't. He spread his wings wide and grabbed his siblings. He flew out of the room and settled them down on the ground. He took out a phoenix-shaped necklace and clasped it on Athena._

"_Be strong, Ana," he said, then flew towards the open window to retrieve something of high value._

_Once he got in, everything was burning away. He made it to his room and threw his closet doors, or what was left of them anyways, open. Fortunately, the thing he was looking for hadn't melted, yet. _

_On the floor was a metallic safe. He grabbed it and put in the passkey. As soon as he opened it, he smiled to himself. The Millennium Puzzle was safe. He put it around his neck and tried to find a way out. Almost every exit was blocked. He flew towards the guest room, but a piece of the ceiling fell on him, making him unable to move. _

_He struggled to get it off, but it was no use. He finally gave up. Before his consciousness left him, he felt the heavy piece of the ceiling being lifted off of his chest._

Yami's eyes snapped open. He looked around for a while, then his eyes finally rested on Tea.

"Are you alright, Yami?" she asked once more. She was gazing at him, curious but worried.

He didn't reply. He only stared at the ground as he sat himself up. He knew who he was now. He wasn't just some orphan who didn't know who his parents were anymore. He was the eldest son of the royal family of Athens.

Ren finally emerged from the kitchen, carrying two bags. Yami looked up at him and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Plz tell me.


End file.
